


Ti Amo

by Taco7969



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, Amnesia, Amnesia Bianca di Angelo, Amnesia Nico di Angelo, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Aviator Jacket, Cute Nico, Gay Nico di Angelo, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades is a Good Parent, Happy Nico, Italian, Italian Nico di Angelo, Kami no Kotoba, Lotus Hotel and Casino, Mythomagic (Percy Jackson), Nico is a Dork, Other, PMD, Pirates, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rescue Teams | Exploration Teams (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), SARY NEVER CLEAR, Shadow Travel (Percy Jackson), Talking Pokemon, Wasureta, Wasureta (Geometry Dash)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco7969/pseuds/Taco7969
Summary: Two former humans, siblings, in fact, get isekai'd to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Universe. They meet a Ninetales, and together, they go on a quest to save this wonderful world, blessed by two demigod children of Hades!No need to read Percy Jackson to understand.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo/Kyukon | Ninetales, Bianca di Angelo/Original Character(s), Bianca di Angelo/Original Male Character(s), Blacky | Umbreon/Kyukon | Ninetales, Kyukon | Ninetales/Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 1





	Ti Amo

"Look, we didn't want to be Pokemon. We didn't want to be half-bloods.

If you think you're about to be isekai'd to a world full of Pokemon, then close your tab, ignore this story, and enjoy your miserable life.

My name is Bianca di Angelo and this is my brother, Nico di Angelo." I point to my brother, who was next to me.

"Hello," Nico said.

"We stayed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for I think five days," I said.

"Really?" Nico said. "It felt like an entire month."

"Nico," I said. "We've stayed there for a short time."

"A month!"

"Can we _not_ have this conversation now?" I asked him.

"Excuse my brother, he's a little... hyperactive," I said.

"You're hyperactive too!" Nico said.

"Shut up," I said.

"When we woke up after a night, we woke up to a weird environment," I said.

"Like a mini town back home!" Nico said.

"We don't live in Italy anymore," I reminded Nico.

Nico pouted.

I turn toward the camera. "Well, I will tell you our story."

"Why not me?" Nico asked.

"You can get your turn soon," Bianca said. "Well, this is our story to the world."


End file.
